the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Help Wanted
Help Wanted is the second episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", introducing the Wonder Twins (consisting of Zan and Jayna), as well as the Royal Flush Gang respectively. Synopsis The Wonder Twins attempt to join the Justice League at the time when Lex Luthor sends Gorilla Grodd and the Royal Flush Gang to get the latest fractal. Plot Batman arrives at the Hall of Justice in his Batmobile with the Justice League's newly appointed apprentices, the Wonder Twins, but not before dealing with a litterbug first. Once the trio are inside the Hall of Justice, they attend a meeting (observed by JSA member, Green Arrow) where Superman, the League's leader, announces that a latest Starro fractal has buried itself on impact near a watering power facility. He himself, Batman, Green Lantern, the Flash, and the Wonder Twins have been assigned to retrieve it before the Legion of Doom gets their hands on it first, but not before Zan answers a call from a space monkey named Gleek on his cellphone. Meanwhile at the Hall of Doom, Sinestro and Black Manta were fighting over the controls of a fighting game when they accidentally switch channels on the Hall's viewer screen, revealing the Justice League digging up the fractal. This catches the attention of Lex Luthor, who plans to delude the League into retrieving the fractal for him, hiring Gorilla Grodd and the Royal Flush Gang to lure them into their trap once the fractal is dug out. Later, at the watering power facility, the Justice League succeeds on recovering the fractal from underground until Grodd shows up and covers everyone with dirt. This enrages the Wonder Twins, who soon chase Grodd into a warehouse where the Royal Flush Gang ambushes them all of a sudden until the Justice League intervenes. However, after subduing everyone with the poison gas (causing Superman to drop the fractal on impact), the Royal Flush Gang begin to walk off with the fractal until Jayna throws Batman's Batarang at a water tank, causing a flood which forces the Royal Flush Gang to lose the fractal. Now with a chance to strike back, Green Lantern uses a fan from his Power Ring to clear the gas from the area, forcing the Royal Flush Gang and Gorilla Grodd to retreat. After the fight, the Wonder Twins regret botching up their mission and letting everyone down. Back at the Hall of Justice, Batman announces that his Wayne Industries' probability evaluator has pinpointed to where the flood from the water tank has taken the fractal. The League splits up into two teams to track two of the fractal's possible locations. Before Batman leaves with his half, he urges the Wonder Twins to believe who they truly are today, true heroes. Later, as the Wonder Twins think about it, they receive a call from Batman that he is under attack. They turn to the Flash for help, and he agrees to assist them, and all three of them ultimately arrive at a nearby ice-skating rink where the Royal Flush Gang is keeping Batman hostage until the Twins come to free the caped crusader. They manage to drive the Royal Flush Gang out of the ice rink (and into one of fractal's possible locations where the rest of the Justice League defeats them) until the second wave, in the form of LexBots, appear before them. With a little teamwork, Batman and the Wonder Twins win the fractal in an ice hockey match against the LexBots, cheered on by the rest of the League. Back at the Hall of Justice, the Justice League acknowledges the Wonder Twins as true heroes and welcome them into their team. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * The beginning of this episode should be the same prologue scene taken from a 1987 film, "Dragnet". * Zan receiving a call from Gleek should be similar to Otis the Cow receiving a call from a gopher in Nickelodeon's 2006 film, "Barnyard", including the "HELLO MOTO" Motorola ringtone going off. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1